


The Snowpocalypse of My Heart

by Ars_Matron, DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, FandomTrumpsHate Project, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Phichit Chulanont and Christophe Giacometti, There Is Only One Bed!, Yuri Plisetsky curses a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: Yuri finds out that everyone believes he and Otabek are dating. Which wouldn't be a big deal, except when they get stuck in Canada due to a freak snowstorm. Luckily they were able to get into one of the last remaining places with a room. ... Except, there's only one bed.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 19
Kudos: 175
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	The Snowpocalypse of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lincyclopedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincyclopedia/gifts).



> This story was commissioned by the lovely HermioneGirl96 for the FandomTrumpsHate project. I was super excited to get to write this fun story about one of my favorite ships in the Yuri on Ice Fandom. 
> 
> A special thanks to Ars for helping me with this story. They've been a true doll with helping me get past my writer's block, and I don't know where I would be without them.

“Oi, Old man, hurry up. I got places to be,” Yuri yelled from his spot against the ice-rink wall. The Grand Prix Final was over, and Yuri had a shiny new silver in his duffel bag.

The final had taken place in Toronto Canada and after a grueling competition, and despite Yuri’s last growth spurt, the eighteen-year-old made it out with a silver. Plus, he was now proudly as tall as Otabek. Something he made sure the other knew on a near-daily basis.

Yuri was scrolling through his social media, looking at Otabek’s latest post on his private Twitter. The man didn’t really do much for uploading, so when he did, Yuri savored each and every one. Especially when they contained pictures like today’s did. A selfie taken on the coldest day yet in Toronto as Otabek strolled through a park with JJ of all people, walking past frozen trees in the background. Yuri had to question Otabek’s sanity.

He smiled slightly as a lightness settled in his chest. Despite having seen Otabek a few hours earlier, he missed his friend. Sure they texted nearly every day and made it a point to face time, minimum, once a week, but still, there was just something about being in the other man’s presence that always made Yuri happier. Only spending time with his best friend during competitions and rare visits just weren’t enough.

“Your boyfriend update with another picture?” a soft voice asked to Yuri’s right.

“What?” Yuri quickly locked his screen and shoved his phone in his pocket as he glared at his counter-part.

Yuuri only gave him a small smile before taking a drink from his water bottle, his gym bag slung over his shoulder.

“Otabek. Noticed him on your phone.” Yuuri answered as he put his bottle in his bag.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Yuri grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Yuuri’s eyebrows shot into his hairline in shock.

“But… wait… he’s not?”

“Not what, solnyshko?” Victor asked as he placed a small kiss on his very new husband’s cheek. The two had just gotten married during the offseason and were still in their honeymoon phase.

“Yurio said that Otabek’s not his boyfriend,” Yuuri explained.

“Oh no! You didn’t break up, did you?” Victor’s look of concern and surprise looked genuine, which confused Yuri. Why would they think he and Otabek were dating?

“What the fuck? We were never dating,” Yuri scowled. Not that he wouldn’t have minded. How anyone could look at Otabek Altin and NOT fall instantly in love was beyond Yuri’s comprehension, but he also figured he might be a little bias.

Victor and Yuuri stared at him like he had grown a second head.

“What?”

“You… never dated?” Yuuri asked, astonished.

“But what about all the dates you two go on when you’re together?” Victor asked.

“Date? We’ve never been on dates. We just hang out!”

“At restaurants?”

“We get hungry.”

“And the movies?”

“We like the same kind of films!”

“And the dance clubs?”

“What the fuck is this, the Spanish Inquisition? We’re not dating, we never have. Now, are we going to get some fucking dinner or what? I’m starving,” Yuri yelled before he stomped off.

Had he turned back, he would have noticed the knowing look shared between his two friends, but he hadn’t. All he could focus on now was all the things he had been doing with Otabek and how they kind of, maybe, did look like they were on dates. … Kind of.

**~*~**

The restaurant was lovely, he supposed. The booth was large enough for Katsudon and The Old Man to be gross together and leave him and Otabek alone. They spent most of the meal heads bent together as they listened to Otabek’s newest mixes.

From across the table, Yuuri gasped softly, “Oh no, Victor!” He said, showing Victor something on his phone.

For a single worrisome moment, Yuri feared it was maybe something wrong with their dog until his own phone buzzed in his hand.

‘Due to inclement weather flight AC-0815 to St Petersburg has been canceled-’

Canceled?

Canceled!

Yuri gaped up at Otabek, as though he might have the answers to this latest crisis, but Otabek just tilted his phone to Yuri, showing nearly the exact same notification.

“A blizzard is coming,” Yuuri said, his nose buried in his phone, “they must have grounded all the flights because of it.”

“Yes, hello,” Victor’s overly cheery voice cut through the din around them, his phone pressed to his ear and his goofy smile of his stupid face, “It looks like our flights have been canceled and we-” he broke off suddenly, face falling, “I’m sure there’s something we can...you’re certain? Alright then...Thank you.”

“Victor?” Yuuri sounded anxious.

Yuri was already getting a headache.

“The hotel can’t extend our stay,” Victor said, “they are already booked up again for another event,” which meant that all of their rooms already reserved.

“What the fuck are we supposed to do?” Yuri growled to no one in particular.

“They can’t just force us out on the street,” Otabek said softly, though he didn’t sound very sure.

“Oh, solnyshko isn’t so romantic? Snowed in together by the fire.” Victor leaned dreamily into Yuuri’s side, causing him to blush and giggle.

And damn it! “There’s nothing fun or romantic about freezing your balls off in the middle of a blizzard!”

“I couldn’t help but overhear.”

Yuri nearly jumped out of his skin as JJ schmoozed his way up to the table, “Where the fuck did you come from?!”

JJ smiled brightly and said, “I may have a solution to your little problem.”

“Really, JJ?” Yuuri said.

“My dear Auntie runs a Bed and Breakfast not too far from here. I’m sure I can get you in no problem.”

Yuri was ready to yell back to tell JJ where he could stick his unasked for help until Otabek placed a hand on his arm and spoke softly, as though sensing Yuri’s turmoil. “It’s probably our best option,” he gave Yuri a wan smile, “we can either refuse to leave the hotel in the morning and end up with a big fight on our hands, or we can leave early tonight and make it to JJ’s Aunt’s place before the storm hits.”

“It does sound like a better option,” Yuuri said, his smile was bigger and brighter than Otabek’s, between the both of them Yuri’s fire began to gutter out. Yuuri turned that blinding smile to JJ, “are you sure you can set it up?”

“Leave it to King JJ!” Then he made his stupid little hand gesture before pulling out his phone.

  
**~*~**

Thankfully the drive to the BnB didn’t take too long because the crowded taxi that brought them had all of them and their luggage. Unfortunately, as they pulled up to the quaint Victorian-style home, the snow was already coming down hard enough to make the last mile of the drive feel dangerous. If Victor hadn’t given the driver a huge tip, Yuri would have.

The house was beautiful. It appeared to have been built during the victorian era, and all the snow piling on every edge gave it a magical feel about it. With baggage in hand, they climbed the stairs up into the welcoming warmth of the foyer.

“Welcome!” Came a chipper feminine voice. A woman greeted them with a round face and a massive smile. “You must be JJ’s friends! How exciting. Come in, come in. My name is Jackie, welcome to my home.”

Before Yuri could argue about being JJ’s friend, Victor spoke up and confirmed the reservations with Jackie.

“I wonder how long the snowstorm is supposed to last,” Otabek said as he watched the snow continue to fall outside the window.

“The weather report is saying until at least overnight, possibly all day tomorrow,” Yuuri spoke up, phone in hand.

“Yurio!” Victor called over, a bright smile on his face. The kind that always puts Yuri on edge because it means he’s about so say something that Yuri won’t like.

“That is NOT my name,” Yuri grumbled as he stomped over. “What do you want?”

“There are only two rooms left, so you and Otabek will have to share a room,” Victor explained.

“Tsk. Whatever, it’s better than freezing,” Yuri grumbled as he grabbed the key from Victor’s hand.

“But, Yurio…” Victor was about to say, but he had already turned and grabbed Otabek and his bags.

“My son, Jason, can show you the way. Enjoy your stay!” Jackie said with a wave.

Jason, a near clone of his mother, except with shorter hair, closer to JJ’s hairstyle, took them up a flight of stairs to a room at the end of a hallway. He didn’t speak a word to them and looked like he wished he was anywhere other than where he currently was.

“If you need anything, the desk hours are posted near the phone on the desk,” Jason said before he turned and walked away before they could respond.

It took a moment to fit the nearly ancient key into the doorknob, but once they got the door open, it was a matter of running their hands down the wall to find a light switch. Yuri was still searching when Otabek found it and flicked the lights on.

“Um… Yura?” his deep voice called.

“About time, what is with this place?” Yuri asked as he turned around. Otabek was standing still, his eyes wide and body rigid. Yuri looked over and saw why. There was only one bed, a queen by the looks of it, but still only one.

Yuri stormed out and walked until he found Victor and Yuuri in their room.

“Oi! Old man, we got the wrong key. You got our …” Yuri barged in and found Victor and Yuuri with their bags as they lay on their one, queen-sized bed. “Room”

“I tried to warn you,” Victor said. “But you took off too quickly. Jackie only has the two rooms left, since so many people are looking for a place to wait out of the storm. I’m sure you and Otabek will be fine.”

“Friends share beds all the time,” Yuuri added.

“Exactly. Look how that worked out for us!” Victor said with a smile.

Yuri’s eyes widened, and he swallowed the eep that wanted to escape his throat as he turned and hurried back to his and Otabek’s room.

Once he was back, he found Otabek with his boots and jacket off already lounging on the right side of the bed, book in hand.

“Figure things out?” he asked, not raising his eyes from the book. Though Yuri could swear, there was a pink tint to the man’s cheeks and tips of his ears.

Yuri looked around the room, wondering if there was a pull-out or even a big enough chair he could sleep on.

“Yura…”

Damn, the one chair in the room did not look comfortable, and he didn’t see anything else, where he could sleep. Maybe if he was fifteen again, he might be able to curl himself up into the armchair.

“Yuri!”

“Huh!” Yuri looked over to find Otabek looking at him. “What?”

“It’s not that big of a deal. We can both sleep here,” Otabek said as he patted the bed.

“I … I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Yuri admitted.

“Me? Or you?”

“Eh! What the fuck does that mean?” Yuri scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“If you are not comfortable sharing a bed with me, I understand. I can sleep on the floor,” Otabek said, as he went to grab the pillows he was leaning on.

“FUCK YOU!” Yuri yelled as he jumped up on the bed. “You’re not sleeping on the floor.” The thought of his best friend sleeping on a nasty floor that could have gods know what on it made Yuri’s skin crawl.

“Oh?”

“Whatever,” he grit out, “Shut up and scoot over!” He grunted, though there wasn’t room left on the bed, and Otabek didn’t even pretend to try. Yuri wiggled deeper into the mound of pillows, pulling out his phone and earbuds.

Yuri tried not to notice when Otabek gave him a side-eye and a small smirk, so instead, he scrolled through his play-list to find a song that fit his mood.

Why the fuck did he have so many love songs on his phone?

Yuri felt like he was hyper-aware of everything. Every centimeter of space between him and Otabek, every little movement of the bed. Hell, even with his earbuds in, he swore he could hear Otabek breathing.

Why was he like this? He’s never been this aware of Otabek before; they’ve sat side by side on a bed before during competitions. Why was now different?

It was all Victor and Kastudon’s fault! If they hadn’t said all that about him and Otabek dating before, he would never be having these sort of thoughts. He chose a song at random, sighing in relief when it turned out to not be something sappy.

Yuri huffed as the sound of a steel guitar blared into his ears. His phone’s light glaring at his green eyes. It came as no surprise that Phichit was on-line updating his social with the latest hamster drama. Lately, Phichit had been running a silly commentary of what his hamsters were ‘thinking’ with each new picture. Like a soap opera unfolding with each new image. It was ridiculous and exactly what Yuri needed to get his mind off other thoughts.

Yuri wasn't aware of the small smile on his lips, but it was noticed by the man who sat next to him. He also never noticed how his best friend’s cheeks turned pink before brown eyes went back to focusing on the book.

When another picture popped up, this time of Christophe lounging in a king-size bed, wearing a silk robe, half-open while holding a glass of champagne as he gave the camera a wink; Yuri got inspired.

He turned on his camera to selfie mode and angled it just right to show him and part of Otabek. Except, it wasn’t very good, as it got the top of his head and Otabek’s thigh. He shuffled around a bit, trying over and over to get the right shot. It wasn’t until he had his head on Otabek’s lap, that he was able to get both of them in the image.

‘Stuck in Toronto due to shitty weather. At least the company is good.’ Yuri captioned it.

Without a second thought, he sent it off to Instagram, which automatically sent a copy to Twitter.

Within moments he started getting notifications. People were liking the image and far too many Yuri’s Angels and OtaBabes leaving comments. He didn’t think about it again until Chris left a comment.

_‘Oh la la, at least the love birds get a room together. ;-)’_

‘Love birds?’ What.The.Fuck!

“What’s up?” Otabek asks. Shit, Yuri must have cursed out loud. He turned his phone towards his friend to show Otabek the message.

“Love birds?” Otabek asked as Yuri did.

“Victor and the pig also thought we were dating,” Yuri grumbled. He could feel as Otabek’s thigh tensed under his head.

It was then another message popped up on his screen.

_**Amara_Winters** “D’AWE! Look at the cute couple!”_

_**Ars_Matron** Sexy Times (eggplant emoji)_

_‘Look at the boyfriends! SO SOFT!’_ came Phichit’s response. After that, Yuri closed the app and dropped the device on the end table.

“I’m going to go take a shower and get ready for bed,” Yuri shot up from the bed and grabbed his carry on bag, ignoring Otabek’s call of his name.

There was no way he could look at Otabek right now, not without bursting into flames. He hoped that the time he spent in the shower would be long enough to ease the tension and get their minds on other things.

Except for him, at least, all he could think about was Otabek. How close they were, how easily they had become friends. What the man meant to Yuri. As the hot water beat down on blond hair, cascading down his back, Yuri closed his eyes as his heart opened to the possibility of him and Otabek being more than just friends.

What if they did take the next step in their relationship? What would be like to date his best friend? Would their dates be different then what they do now? Would they hold hands? Maybe even kiss? … Oh, gods, the thought of kissing those lips. Of reaching up and letting his lips press and linger on Otabek’s. Feeling himself mold into Otabek’s chest as strong arms wrapped around his lean body. To feel fingers slide through his silky hair. Would Otabek kiss as passionately as he does everything else? What kind of stupid question was that? Of course, he would. Yuri’s knees felt weak at just the imagined kiss he conjured in his mind.

Yuri tried to imagine his life without Otabek in it, a what if they never met (again), and it brought an ache to his chest and tears to his eyes. He imagined if they spent the rest of their lives as just friends, which was fine, but Yuri felt like perhaps they were more than that. He imagined if they were lovers. His cheeks burned with the implications. At eighteen, he wasn’t a virgin anymore, but still, the thought of him and Otabek in a romantic relationship caused his stomach to explode in a kaleidscope of butterflies. And yet, it didn’t disgust him or even bother him. In fact, the idea of calling himself Otabek’s boyfriend made him realize that the man meant a lot to him then he has been allowing himself to feel.

Because he has spent so much time around Victor and Yuuri, he has tried to close off the romantic part of himself, feeling that it was a distraction from his skating career. Especially after the few times he did date, they always ended in disaster. But Otabek would be different. They were best friends, knew each other best, and understood what it meant to be a skater and the tolls it took on their daily lives.

Otabek got him better than anyone else ever did. The more Yuri thought about it, the more he realized that Otabek was his most important person. He was the one person Yuri just couldn’t imagine his life without. The very thought of not having the man in his life made Yuri gasp out a cry. The real pain caused by an imaginary loss was enough to open Yuri’s eyes to the feelings he had buried deep in his heart.

A soft knock on the door started Yuri from his thoughts. “Yura? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right out,” Yuri said, hoping his voice didn’t betray him.

Taking a final deep breath, Yuri finished his shower and got ready for bed.

When Yuri came back out, he found Otabek still sitting there reading, though he changed into sleep pants and a t-shirt. Yuri knew from many face-time chats that Otabek typically didn’t wear a shirt to bed, so he wondered if it was the cold weather outside or bed buddy that made him wear one now. Settling into the bed, Yuri closed his eyes and tried to sleep; his mind pointed on anything but the body next to his. Eventually, Otabek shifted down into the covers and turned off the light, probably thinking that Yuri had already fallen asleep.

Yuri stayed silent and still. His nerves felt taught, as though he were waiting on something, without knowing what that thing might be. His mind whirled a mile a minute. Thankfully, Otabek’s breathing evened out, his body relaxing. Yuri listened to Otabek’s deep breaths, letting the rhythmic sound calm his racing mind and heart, and for no reason, he could say, Yuri, spoke into the silence.

“Good night, Beka…,” Yuri whispered. With a sigh, he said into the night, “maybe I do love you...”

He turned to his side, back to back with Otabek, whose eyes were wide open, in shock.

**~*~**

When Yuri woke up in the morning, it was to the bright morning light filtering in through the slightly open curtains. His body felt warm, despite the blanket not being around his shoulders like it was the night before. He shifted slightly to stretch but found he wasn’t able to move too far. That’s when he felt the pressure. Blinking down at his body, he found Otabek had also moved. Not only that, but they had somehow managed to become twisted together in the night. Otabek’s arms wrapped entirely around Yuri’s waist. His head resting against Yuri’s chest, mouth open and breathing even in sleep. Not only that but when Yuri went to move his legs, they were tangled around Otabek. Yuri’s eyes widened in surprise as his entire body went tense.

How was he supposed to get out of this without totally embarrassing himself?

Yuri wiggled around, seeing how much slack he had to get out of Otabek’s octopus-like grip. Not much, as it turned out, and Otabek didn’t budge or wake at all. He then tried to slowly peel himself out of Otabek’s hold, slip his legs from around Otabek’s waist, and how did he even bend it like that in his sleep? It was not natural or comfortable, even now that he was awake. But it was useless. Otabek was a dead weight on top of him. Growing several inches in the last year had been enough to stick him in second behind Kastudon, but not enough, apparently, to lift a sleeping Otabek.

Good to know.

Sighing, defeated, he did the one thing that was left for him to do. He had to wake Otabek because suffering the embarrassment of this predicament alone was evidently too much to ask for.

“Beka?” Yuri said softly, wiggling his legs to shake him awake, “Hey, wake up.”

Otabek grunted in his sleep, his grip on Yuri’s middle only growing tighter.

“Beka!” Yuri said, much louder now, “get up, man!”

Otabek just buried his face in Yuri’s stomach and hummed softly against him.

It was…nice.

Yuri growled, cheeks turning warm, he yelled, “Otabek, wake the hell up!”

Finally. FINALLY! Otabek jerked awake, blinking around the room, at Yuri’s stomach he had been using as a pillow, and then up into Yuri’s flushed face, as though he couldn’t understand where he was. “Yura…?”

“...Beka?”

Otabek pulled away, releasing Yuri from his hold to rub the back of his neck, his cheeks now just as pink as Yuri’s. “Sorry...I guess I...or we…”

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s... don’t worry about it.” Yuri said quickly, scooping to the edge of the bed, he picked his bag up from the floor, “I’m gonna.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll get dressed in here.” Otabek smiled at him, his dark eyes watching Yuri as he backed out of the door and fled to the bathroom.

Yuri took several deep gulps of air once he was safe behind the door. His late-night epiphany had plagued his mind to the point of seeping into his dreams. Images of living a domesticated life with Otabek, being happy to wake up every day to the same man. To being loved in a way that would rival Victor and Yuuri's. Only to wake up wrapped around the man he realized he was crushing on, combined with knowing that everyone already assumed they were dating — it was all too much. He hadn’t been prepared to wake up snuggled up to that someone. Hell, He wasn’t used to sleeping in a bed with anyone. Yuri took a deep breath. They were fine. They were going to be okay. This didn’t change anything about their friendship. Anyway, Otabek didn’t even care about any of that. He didn’t have thoughts like this about Yuri.

If he did, he would have said something.

Otabek was honest like that.

Yuri brushed his teeth and combed his air in record time, digging through his bag he threw on a pair of black leggings and his favorite leopard printed hoodie. It wasn’t much, but suddenly he felt a lot better. Like donning his armor and getting ready for battle. Ready to face whatever life might throw at him. Considering who he was locked up with for the next few days, he would definitely need it.

Otabek wasn’t in the room when Yuri returned to toss his bag haphazardly onto the floor, but all he had to do was follow the sound of laughter and the clinking of plates over the howling of the frozen wind, to find not only him but Victor and Yuuri. The disgusting couple ate off one plate as they sat practically on each other’s lap because they were disgusting!

Yuri plopped down loudly in the chair next to Otabek, causing Victor and Yuuri to break apart as the table jostled into them.

“Yura!” Victor yelled, smiling his idiotic heart smile at him from across the table, “I’m so happy to see you and Otabek patched everything up!”

Otabek shot him a perplexed look; Yuri growled low, “don’t ask!” He promptly flipped Victor off, “mind your own business, Old Man!” Victor just smiled more, turning back to Yuuri to feed him a grape. So gross!

Beside him, Otabek pushed a little plate in front of him. “I saved you the last one,” his voice was soft. He wasn’t looking at Yuri.

On the plate was a scone and a little pot of raspberry jam. It was one of Yuri’s favorite things to have for breakfast.

“Th-thanks, Beka.” Ugh, why were his cheeks so hot? They shouldn’t be considering it was freezing in this crummy old house!

Breakfast was awkward. Usually, he and Otabek would make fun of the old couple before they went off to do their own thing. Well, he would make fun, Otabek would either grin or try to hide the occasional laugh. Except for this time, Yuri was too focused on the distance between their bodies or lack-thereof, and all the little side glances his best friend kept sending him.

Eventually, though, the day's awkwardness wore off, and before too long, Yuri and Otabek were back to being their comfortable selves. That was until dinner hit.

“Oh, look at our lovely couples!” Jackie said as she came over with two plates of delicious-looking pie.

Yuri stiffened where he sat, not daring to say a word, the last thing he needed was to explode at the woman who was giving them her last two rooms. That didn’t stop his cheeks from burning red.

“Here’s some homemade apple pie,” Jackie said as she placed a plate on either side of the table, in front of each set of partners.

Everyone said their thanks, and Yuri tried not to bring down the mood of the table with the turbulence of his own mixed emotions. The more he spent with Otabek, the more he wished they were a couple. As sappy as it sounded, as he glanced over at the newlyweds across from him, he longed for that kind of love. To be in a relationship that lasted more than a night. To have something, someone, to have, and to hold every day.

Yuri’s chest tightened, and he had to blink several times to hold back the tears.

He used eating the pie as a means of avoiding talking. He also pointedly ignored Otabek’s questioning glance. Thankfully, Victor and Yuuri never brought up the hostess’ slip, and he was for a change, grateful for the couple.

“I’m going to head back,” Yuri announced once dessert finished. He didn’t wait for the others as he made his way back to his and Otabek’s room.

Yuri was barely settled on the bed, earbuds in his ears, and had just opened Twitter when the door opened and closed. He planned on ignoring Otabek as he got settled in, but a tug on one of his earbuds got his attention instead.

“Yeah?” Yuri asked as he sat up, taking out his earphones.

“Can we talk?”

“Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about? I think the storm will be over by tomorrow,” Yuri said, feeling a little jittery.

“I didn’t want to talk about the weather, Yura.” Otabek heaved a sigh before he continued, “Does it bother you that people think we’re a couple?”

Yuri wasn’t expecting Otabek to ask his question, or to look so disappointed while asking it.

“No, yes, … maybe. Fuck, Beka, I don’t know,” was Yuri’s honest answer. He really didn’t know.

He hung his head, so his blond hair hung down, hiding his face. Two days ago, he knew damn well what his answer would have been, but since then, he feels like his heart had been out there on display for everyone else to examine, and nobody bothered to tell him. All of a sudden, everyone gave their opinion on it, and it has turned his entire world on its head.

“I …” Yuri tried to explain how he felt, but it felt like the words were getting jumbled in his head and making an even bigger mess in his mouth so he couldn’t get out how he felt.

“It doesn’t bother me,” Otabek said in place of Yuri’s silence. “Never has.”

“What do you mean, never has? How long have you known?”

Otabek took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, like trying to gather his thoughts. “It’s mostly just JJ and our fan-base. The fans, we can’t do anything about, they’re going to think what they want, but JJ … I don’t know. I just never felt like correcting him.”

At Otabek’s admission, Yuri couldn’t help but notice how red his friend’s cheeks and ears were turning.

“Beka?”

“Look…” Otabek reached out and gently pulled one of Yuri’s hand into his larger one. “I never minded when people assumed we were a couple because,” Otabek took a deep breath, “I like the idea.”

“Beka?” Yuri’s voice came out a little more of a squeak. Something he hasn’t heard since he was fifteen. Hope swelled in his chest, so he gave Otabek’s hand a gentle squeeze in the hope that the man would continue.

“I care about you, Yura.” Brown eyes found green, and Yuri was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest, “I’m sorry I didn’t say something sooner, but you’ve never once shown any interest other than friendship. The truth is, I want more than that. I … I” Otabek hesitated, for once in the three years Yuri has known the man, Otabek Altin faltered on his words.

“Say it,” Yuri whispered, a tear rolled down his cheek unnoticed.

Otabek looked up, searching Yuri’s eyes, for what he wasn’t sure, but he hoped that all the love, friendship, and devotion he has ever felt came shining through. He needed to hear what his best friend needed to say.

“I love you, Yura,” Otabek said as his other hand came up and cupped Yuri’s cheek, wiping away the tear.

Yuri’s heart burst within his chest. The elation, the joy, the fear exploded all at once. His smile grew so large it hurt, he nuzzled Otabek’s hand as more tears streamed down his face. He was happy, happier than he has ever felt, but also scared. He’s never been in love before, nor has anyone, whoever mattered, ever confessed to him before. But it didn’t matter. Fear was something he would overcome. Just like on the ice, he would rise above it and show it who was in charge. He was Yuri Plisetsky, Ice Tiger of Russia, and by Gods, he was going to win his gold.

With a predatory grin, Yuri lurched forward and captured Otabek’s lips in a hard kiss. The action caused both of them to fall backward on the bed, Otabek’s arms automatically coming around Yuri’s body.

“Yuri?”

“If I waited for you to kiss me like you waited to confess, it’d be another fucking three years, Beka!” Yuri laughed.

“Smartass,” Otabek grinned.

With a sly smile, thick fingers slid into Yuri’s blond locks and pulled him down to waiting lips. This kiss was gentle, loving. It spoke of promises that both had every intention of keeping. When they needed to breathe, Yuri pulled back just enough for his lips to barely ghost across Otabek’s.

“I love you too.”

They smiled at each other before slowly leaning into another kiss. One that would lead to another and another. The rest of the night was spent exploring each other with kisses and soft touches. Promises were made, and more confessions spoken.

**~*~**

It was another day before the storm broke, and the airport was able to get planes off the ground again. The group of four thanked Jackie and her son, Jason, before they were on their way.

While at the airport waiting for their flight, Otabek pulled out his phone and angled it just right to get a shot of him and Yuri, who was snuggled under his arm. The caption read:

‘Change of plans. Heading back to St. Petersburg with my boyfriend. Stay safe, fam!’

~End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is always welcome. (They give me life. Like a flower needing sunshine and water!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [Diamond Winters](https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [Diamond Winters](https://twitter.com/DiamondWinters_)


End file.
